


Rumours, and I Ain't Talking Fleetwood Mac Here

by A_Little_Boosh_Maid



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Maybe Best to Just Keep Your Eyes Open, Other, Season/Series 01, Slash if you squint, Something Else if You Blink, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Boosh_Maid/pseuds/A_Little_Boosh_Maid
Summary: You might think this is second hand news, perhaps you don't want it to stop, or maybe you just don't want to know. But you can't deny that Howard makes loving fun, even when he goes his own way.





	Rumours, and I Ain't Talking Fleetwood Mac Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewBikeWithAPlateReading666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithAPlateReading666/gifts).



> This is dedicated to FearAndLeather, because I started writing it after reading their story, "Calm Your Llama Down, Boy".

The hut at the zoo was dimly lit, and almost uncomfortably warm, but Howard was beginning to suspect that he enjoyed warm dark confined spaces. He didn't need Captain Cabinets to get him out of this one, because he was with his friend. They had grown closer and closer these past few weeks, after so many shared experiences, and now he felt they really knew each other, really trusted one another.

And when friends are together, close friends who know each other well, isn't it only natural that they joke around and tease one another? Isn't it normal for them to wrestle and mess about? Howard was always careful not to hurt his smaller friend, but he could take the little injuries from him, the feel of his nails across his bare skin and even an occasional gentle bite at the base of his throat. It was all part of the game.

Today the space felt darker and more confined than ever (trapped in cabinets), and the teasing more pleasurable (can he get out?), and Howard was beginning to suspect a few other things he didn't want to think about too hard (will he get out?). He softly held his friend to his body, sniffing his hair, wondering if he'd like to get even closer (of course he will).

Into his mind came at this strange moment the names of creatures that Mrs Gideon worked with. _Red belly yellow belly_. The words hummed through his mind, a nagging irrelevance. _Red belly yellow belly_.

Vince likes Strawberry Bootlaces, slithering like snakes, actually used them in a game of snakes and ladders once. He likes to eat them pretending he is a turtle. Afterwards his lips will be stained sweet and red. _Red belly yellow belly turning turtle_.

At this strange moment all he can think of is Vince and his strawberry sweetness, he can smell Vince, he's coming.

A shaft of sudden light as the door swung open.

"Howard, what are you doing with Jack?", demanded Vince.

Howard hurriedly got up from the straw.

"You didn't see anything Vince, you can't prove anything!", Howard said in a panicked voice, and ran out of the fox hut, doing up his flies as he went. (People try to put him in a box, but he always breaks free).

Two sharp little faces looked at each other, one with blue eyes, one with amber.

"Dinna fret yerself Vincie", Jack said with a wicked three-corner smile, "there's plenty of Howard to go round. Maybe more than you can handle, sunshine". He gave a bark that sounded like a laugh.

"I'm not taking sloppy seconds from a bloody fox", Vince spat back at him.

And Vince, who loved all creatures, didn't look as if he loved this one very much at all.


End file.
